High school
by Jemlela
Summary: Kimberly and Tommy's relationship while they are in High School. Please read and review
1. Night

Fifteen-year-old almost sixteen-year-old Tommy was sitting on the couch watching TV. His little brother and sister who are 6 and 8 were also watching TV with him. Tommy wasn't baby-sitting because his older sister Josie who is seventeen was home and cleaning up the kitchen with Tommy other sister who is only 12. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Tommy called.

He went to open the door and standing there was Kimberly. She was upset.

"Beautiful what's wrong?" He asked.

"I had a fight with my step-mother _Penelope_; I can't go home just yet. I am not ready to face her. I have no other place to go. Can I hide out here?" Kim asked.

"I would love to say yes, but my parents aren't home. If they catch you here they would kill me." Tommy said.

"Please, I'll be gone before they come back." Kim begged.

Tommy didn't know what to do, but this was his girlfriend and she needed him.

"Yeah, come on in." Tommy said.

He snuck Kimberly up to his room. He then went back downstairs, now everyone was in the living room.

"Who was at the door?" Josie asked.

"Nobody, I am going to start on my homework." Tommy said.

Tommy went back up to his room; Kimberly was asleep on his dead. Tommy didn't want to wake her. So he just let her sleep and did start on his homework. He then lay down next to Kimberly. It got late and Josie came upstairs and knocked on Tommy's door.

"Tommy, are you still up." Josie called.

When there was no answer, Josie opened the door and saw Tommy asleep next to Kimberly.

"What is going on here?" Josie said.

Tommy woke up and saw his sister standing over him. He then heard a car door slam, he ran over to his window and saw that his parents were home.

"Josie, please help me get her out of here." Tommy said.

"You know if they caught her here, you would be dead." Josie said.

"Yes I realize that, please help me." Tommy begged his older sister.

"You do realize that if I help you, I _own_ you." Josie said.

"That is blackmail." Tommy said.

Josie smiled, "Yes I know, so do I own you. Or should I go get mom and dad."

"Fine, you win." Tommy said.

Josie helped Tommy sneak Kimberly out of the house. Kim went back to her father house and snuck in. Penelope was waiting for her.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Out, now I am going to bed." Kimberly said without even looking at Penelope. Kim went upstairs to her room and to bed. 

Kimberly spends half her time with her mother and the other half with her father. Both of her parents have married again and yet they still fight whenever they see each other. Kimberly does not get along with her step-mother at all, and yet her father leaves her with Penelope all the time.


	2. School

Kimberly was sitting at her breakfast table, when her twin brother Kevin came down the stairs.

"Kim, you came home really late last night. Where did you go after your fight with Penolope?" Kevin asked.

"Just out." Kim replied.

Just then Kim and Kevin's seventeen-year-old step-brother Jack came down the stairs.

"Are you two ready to go to school?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Kevin said.

"Just let me grab my bag." Kim said.

"Just hurry up." Jack said.

Kim ran up to her room and got her backpack. Then they all left for school. Kevin is curious as to where his twin was last night. He decided to ask her friends. When they arrived at school Kim set off to find Tommy and Kevin looked for Jason. Kevin found Jason at his locker.

"Jason, did you see Kim last night?" Kevin asked.

"Let me guess, she had a fight with Penolope and took off." Jason said.

"Yes, now did you see her? She came home after midnight." Kevin asked.

Jason shook his head. Trini came up and Kevin asked her the same question. Trini hadn't seen Kimberly last night. Meanwhile, Kim found Tommy.

"Tommy, you can't tell anyone that I came to your house. Especially, our friends, Jason and Kevin are very overprotective of me. They would freak, if they knew." Kim said.

"Believe me, I won't tell anyone." Tommy said hugging Kimberly.

Jack was passing by and saw Kim with Tommy; he then had an idea where she went last night. He decided for the time being, he'll leave it alone. Josie came over to Tommy and Kimberly and dragged her brother away from his girlfriend.

"Tommy, I need you to baby-sit tonight. So I can go out with my friends." Josie said.

"I was going to out tonight." Tommy said.

"You either baby-sit tonight, or I will tell mom and dad about your girlfriend being there last night till after midnight. Then I will just sit back and watch Mom and dad skin you alive." Josie said.

"That is blackmail, how long are you going to hold this over my head." Tommy asked.

"For as long as I can." Josie said. 

"Fine you win. I'll baby-sit." Tommy said.

"Good, I knew you would see it my way." Josie said and then walked away.

Like I had much of a choice. Tommy thought.

Kim came up to Tommy.

"What was that all about?" Kim asked.

"Josie is blackmailing me, about having you over last night." Tommy said.

"Oh Tommy, I am so sorry. I can explain what happened and then you won't get into trouble and you will get out from under your sister's thumb." Kim said.

"Don't worry about it. I have to baby-sit tonight that's all." Tommy said.

"I promise I won't come over tonight." Kim said.

"If you get into another fight with your step-mother, you can come over. I don't want you wandering around late at night." Tommy said.

Jason and Trini came up to Kimberly who was still with Tommy.

"I heard you into another fight with Penelope last night. Where did you go? You know you can always come over to my house sis." Jason said.

"I did. Out and I'll keep that in mind." Kim said answering his questions in order.

Kim and Tommy kept their secret from everyone as they started for class.


	3. At the Hospital

Michelle Oliver went to work at the hospital; she is an obstetrician/gynecologist. She first met her husband John there, he is a surgeon.

Michelle was down in the cafeteria, when she ran into the new pediatrician. Michelle being friendly, as she has always taught her 5 kids, walked up to the new pediatrician.

"Hi, I am Michelle Oliver. The staff here calls me the baby doctor. Welcome to Angel Grove Hospital." She said.

"Hi, I am Penelope Hart. I go buy Penny though." Penelope said.

Hart? As in Kimberly Hart, Michelle wondered.

"Are you Kimberly Hart's mother?" Michelle asked Penny.

"Step-mother, and believe me she doesn't let me forget it. How do you know Kimberly?" Penny asked.

"She is dating my oldest boy, Tommy. I am surprised you didn't know" Michelle said.

"Kim doesn't tell me anything. I am afraid to say that we don't get along that well." Penny said sadly.

"I am sorry to hear that, she is such a sweet girl." Michelle said.

"Kimberly and I fight all the time and then she just takes off. Last night she came home around 12:30 and wouldn't say where she has been. I really wish I knew." Penny said hinting to Michelle to find out.

"Maybe Tommy knows, I will ask him when I get home tonight. Then I will let you know." Michelle said.

"If you would, that would be great. I would hate for my husband Austin to think I don't know where his 15 year old daughter is." Penny said.

"Where is Austin?" Michelle asked.

"New York. He loves to leave me with the kids. Right now, I have my 2 with my late husband, his 3 from his previous marriage and the 2 kids we have together." Penny said.

"Wow 7 kids that is a lot. I only have 5." Michelle said.

"Well sometimes it's 4, when his kids are at their mothers. It's not so bad, except for the fighting with Kimberly that is. I just don't know what to about that girl." Penny said.

"Have you tried grounding her?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, she just blows me off though. Groundings work on the rest of the children, except Kimberly won't abide by it, if_** I**_ am the one that is grounding her." Penny said.

"I would kill my kids if they ever pulled that stunt. Not literally, but you know what I mean." Michelle said.

"I do know what you mean. About the only thing I haven't tried is spanking her; then again she is getting too old for that." Penny said.

"Have you ever spanked her?" Michelle asked.

"Austin has when she was younger. I have with the others, but not with her." Penny said.

"I have occasionally, when it needed to be done of course. John does it more then I do, but I will tell him to do it though." Michelle said.

"Don't you think she is getting too old to be spanked though?" Penny asked.

"No, we only use it as a last resort, or if what they did serious enough like lying, ditching, cheating, and stealing. You know along those lines. Then I don't care how old they are, I will still do it or tell John to do it." Michelle said.

"I can't believe we are standing in a hospital talking about child abuse. I am pediatrician, I am supposed to report it not do it." Penny said.

"Penelope, it is _not_ child abuse to spank a misbehaving child. It _is _child abuse to beat a child for any reason at all. My husband and I we would never cross that line. If you are thinking like you do, then you won't either. Maybe once will be all it takes to stop all the fighting you two do." Michelle said.

"I will definitely think about it. I will think about it long and hard, before I do anything along those lines. Thank you for listening to me though, it helped a lot." Penny said.

"Your welcome and I will ask Tommy what he knows about where she goes." Michelle said.

Penny and Michelle each went back to their offices. Penny was really thinking about what Michelle said. She thought something had to be done to stop all the fighting. There are 6 other children in that house and they don't act like her.


	4. Babysitting

Tommy was at home watching his brother and sisters. He wanted to go out with his friends, but he couldn't because he was being blackmailed by his sister. He knew he would be dead if his parents found out about Kim being there. Although, he is considering telling them and dealing with the consequences of it; anything to get out from under Josie's thumb.

His 6 year old sister Starr was coloring at the table. His 8 year-old brother Max and his 12 year old sister Jasmine were also at the table doing homework. Tommy was cleaning up after dinner. The doorbell rang; Tommy went to answer the door. There stood Kimberly.

"You had another fight with Penelope huh?" Tommy asked.

Kim nodded.

"What was the fight about?" Tommy asked.

"I rather not talk about it." Kim said sadly.

"Come on in." Tommy said.

Tommy then took Kim up to his bedroom to hide her from the other 3.

"Beautiful, I can't stay here with you. I am supposed to be babysitting." Tommy said.

"Go! I'll be fine." Kimberly said.

"I will be back as soon as I can." Tommy said.

Kim gave him a kiss and he headed back to the others.

"Who was at the door?" Max asked.

"Nobody." Tommy answered.

"That is weird." Jasmine said.

"What's weird about it Jazzy." Tommy asked.

"Nobody rang the doorbell yesterday too." She answered.

"Right, that is weird." Tommy said trying to cover for Kim.

Tommy looked at his watch.

"Come Starry, time for bed." He said picking up the 6 year old and taking her to her room.

"Tell me a story." She asked.

"Not tonight, it's late and you need to go to sleep." Tommy said.

Tommy laid Starr in her bed, turned out the light and closed the door. He then went to check on Kim.

"Hi how is the baby-sitting going?" She asked.

"Fine, one down 2 to go. Question Jason said you could go to his house, why didn't you?" Tommy asked.

"Jason is my best friend and more like a brother to me. You know he thinks of me as a sister. If I went there his parents would tell my mother, that I was fighting with Penelope and that alone would open up a whole new can of worms, with Kevin, my sister Tracey and I get the short end of the stick again." Kim explained.

"Then why fight with her?" Tommy asked.

"I can't help it." Kim said.

Tommy left to go back downstairs. Max and Jasmine had finished their homework.

"You were gone a long time." Jasmine said.

"Well you know Starr, she wanted a bedtime story." Tommy lied.

"I think you two should be getting to bed as well." Tommy said.

"No! It's still early." Max protested.

"Fine, go in your room and read. That goes for you as well Jasmine. I am going to the same." Tommy told them.

Tommy went back to his room. Kim was sitting on his bed. Tommy went over and kissed her, she kissed him back. One thing led to another and the 2 made love. Tommy and Kim fell asleep in his bed.

Michelle came home from the hospital with John. It was 10:30.

"I hate all these late nights. I feel like I don't even get to see the kids." Michelle said to John.

"Don't worry honey, it will get easier." John said.

"I am going to go say goodnight to Tommy." Michelle said.

She went up to her son's room and knocked on the door.

"Tommy, are you still up?" Michelle asked.

There was no answer, so she tried the door, it wasn't locked. She opened up the door and found Kimberly in bed with Tommy, the covers pulled up high.

"John! Get up here now!" Michelle yelled.

Tommy woke up suddenly to see his mom and dad standing there.


	5. Busted

"John! Get up here now!" Michelle yelled.

Tommy woke up suddenly to see his mom and dad standing there.

"Mom, Dad, your home early." Tommy said but what he thought was _"Busted"_

"Get up and get dressed." John told Tommy.

Downstairs the doorbell rang.

"Who is ringing the door bell at this hour?" Michelle asked.

"I'll go get it." John said.

"I expect to see you downstairs in 2 minutes." Michelle told Tommy.

Tommy nudged Kimberly awake.

"Kimberly, get up now." Tommy said as he started to get dressed.

Kimberly woke up confused by what she was wearing, more like what she wasn't wearing, her clothes.

"Tommy, what happened?" Kim asked.

"Do you remember, we made love. Bad news though, my parents walked in on us. They are waiting for us downstairs." Tommy told her.

"We made love? Did we use protection?" Kim asked.

"I wasn't planning on this, so no, we did not use protection. My parents are going to kill me." Tommy said sitting on his bed.

"Tommy, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get you into trouble." Kim said as she finished getting dressed.

Downstairs 

John went to answer the door; there stood a 6'4" young man with blond hair.

"I am looking for my step-sister Kimberly Hart." He said.

"Come on in." John said to him.

"Then I take it, she is here?" He asked.

"Yeah she is here. I will go get her." John said closing the door behind the boy.

John and Michelle went back upstairs to see what is taking the kids so long. Michelle knocked on his door.

"Hurry up," she said angrily.

Tommy opened up the door and walked into the hall. Kimberly followed him.

"Kimberly, you have company." John told her.

Tommy and Kim saw who was waiting downstairs.

"I have seen you around school." Tommy said.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"You know him?" Tommy asked her.

"Yeah, he is my step-brother." Kim replied.

"I came for you. I figured this is where you went. After coming home at 12:30 this morning, I wondered where you went. Then when I saw you with Tommy at school this morning, I had a feeling this is where you were last night and this is where you would be tonight. Needless to say, I am not wrong." Jack explained.

Tommy and Kim just looked at each other. Then Tommy looked at his parent's face and they were angry. 

"_Busted all the way, at least Josie can't blackmail me any more"_ Tommy thought.

"Come lets' go." Jack said walking up to Kim and taking her arm.

Kim pulled her arm away from him. "I am not going anywhere with you." She said.

"Yes you are, now you can come with me calmly. Or I can pick you up kicking and screaming, and throw you in the car." Jack said.

Kim just looked at him and nodded and left with him.

"Well goodnight." Tommy said making a run for the stairs.

"Freeze Mister." Michelle said.

Tommy stopped and turned around and looked at his parents.

"Was she her last night?" John asked.

Tommy nodded.

"I don't believe you could do something like this." Michelle said.

"Mom, I am so sorry." Tommy said.

"It is a little too late, to be sorry. You are in so much trouble." Michelle said to him.

"You, young man are grounded." John said.

"For how long?" Tommy asked.

"Until I tell you either wise." Michelle said.

"Mom, I am sorry about everything. I would have told you and Josie caught us last night and has been blackmailing me with it. It will not happen again, I promise." Tommy said.

"You better believe it won't happen again. This is far from over, now go to bed. This weekend you and Josie will clean the kitchen and I do mean spotless and that is just the start of it." Michelle said.

Tommy nodded and went upstairs to his room and wondered what else, does he have coming to him.


	6. Busted part 2

"I came for you. I figured this is where you went. After coming home at 12:30 this morning, I wondered where you went. Then when I saw you with Tommy at school this morning, I had a feeling this is where you were last night and this is where you would be tonight. Needless to say, I am not wrong." Jack explained.

Tommy and Kim just looked at each other. 

"Come lets' go." Jack said walking up to Kim and taking her arm.

Kim pulled her arm away from him. "I am not going anywhere with you." She said.

"Yes you are, now you can come with me calmly. Or I can pick you up kicking and screaming, and throw you in the car." Jack said.

Kim just looked at him and nodded and left with him.

In the car, they drove in silence. Then about a block from the house, Jack stopped the car, and locked her door. Jack then started to yell at Kimberly.

"You have been nothing but a brat lately." Jack yelled.

Kim has never seen him this angry before.

"Look if you don't stop this attitude problem you have towards mom, you are going to open that can of worms, which we all don't want to happen." Jack said.

"Look I get it." Kim said.

Jack just looked at her, but he doesn't think she really understands. After all he is only seventeen; he knows and understands how teenagers think.

"No, I don't think you do. I think you would say anything to make me stop talking. Hey, I've done it too with mom and dad." Jack said.

Jack gets along well with his step-dad and was adopted by Austin after his mother married him, so he calls him dad. To make thing easier to explain, they still calls Austin's kids his step-siblings.

"Can't you just drop this please and forget it ever happened." Kimberly begged.

"No, I am not going to just drop it. You are going to drop the attitude and I will tell you why. You are only 15 years old, and mom is the adult in charge. You will do whatever she tells you to do." Jack said.

Kim said nothing and turned away.

Jack started the car to drive the final block. "When we get home, _I_ am going to punish you for everything." He said.

"What right do you have to punish me?" Kim asked.

"I have every right. One I am older then you and two when dad is away, I am in charge." Jack said.

"Whatever," Kim said quietly but Jack heard her.

They arrived at the house. Jack got out and went around and opened Kim's door. He grabbed her arm and led her into the house and up to his room. There he let her have it, when he was done he took Kim to apologize to Penny. They found Penny in her room crying.

"You will go in there and you will apologize for being a brat, and you will mean it." Jack said still holding Kim's arm so she can't get away.

"Penny, I am sorry that I was fighting with you." Kim said softly at the door way but sincere.

"Have a seat." Penny said to her.

"No thank you, I'd rather stand." Kim said.

"Okay then, your grounded until you go back to your mom's." Penny said.

"Don't worry mom, I will see that she sticks to it." Jack said giving Kimberly a look.

Kimberly saw the look on Jack's face and got his drift so she nodded.

"Where did you go, when you ran out?" Penny asked.

Kimberly didn't say anything.

"Answer the question?" Jack said angrily.

"Tommy's," she said.

"What about last night?" Penny asked.

"Tommy's," she said again.

"Is there something your not telling me?" Penny asked Kim.

Kimberly thought about it for a minute and then decided she had better tell.

"I did something, I can't take back." Kim said quietly looking at the floor.

"What did you do?" Jack asked still having a hold of Kimberly.

"We didn't mean to, we didn't plan on it happening, but it did." Kim said.

"What happened?" Penny asked getting concerned.

"I slept with Tommy tonight." Kim said in tears.

"Why don't you go to bed, your already being punished with out adding that to it as well." Penny said.

Kim left the room and went to her room.

In Penny's room, "What was all that about? It's been a long time since I have seen her that calm around me." Penny asked Jack

"We came to an understanding, that's all." Jack said.

"What kind of an understanding?" Penny asked.

"I punished her. She will behave from here on out." Jack said.

"What did you do to her?" Penny asked.

"I was sick and tired of they way she was acting." Jack said defensively.

"What did you to do?" Penny asked again.

"I spanked her." Jack said.

"You did what?" Penny said.

"All I did is what she had coming." Jack said defensively.

"Just go to bed." Penny said to her son.

After Jack left her room, Penny sat down on her bed. 

"Austin where are you, when I needed you? Penny said.


	7. About last night

"I will see you right here at your locker when school lets out. Don't be late." Jack said sternly to Kim and then walked away.

With Jack's back to her Kim stuck her tongue out at him. Jason and Tommy came walking up.

"Hey do you two want to hang out at the park this weekend." Jason asked.

"I would love to, but I can't. I'm grounded." Tommy said.

"Oh, Tommy, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to get you into trouble. For how long?" Kim said.

"They'll let me know when it is over. Only consolation is that Josie is grounded too." Tommy said.

"What about you Kim, you want to go to the park?" Jason asked.

"I can't. I'm also grounded." Kim said.

"You mean to tell me that you are actually going to stick to it this time." Jason said shocked.

"Jack is making sure I stick to it, and believe me, I found out the hard way how serious he is about this." Kim said remembering what happened when he got her home last night.

Kevin comes running up to his sister.

"Kimberly Anne Hart! You slept with Tommy." Kevin said.

"She did what?" Jason said giving Tommy a look that pretty much said "How could you?"

"Who told you that?" Kim asked her twin.

"Jack did." He said.

"Oh, no need to ask who told him, he was standing right there when I told Penelope." Kim said.

They all just looked at her. Kim realized something.

"Oh, Kevin. I think I may have opened that can of worms. When mom finds out, it will just cause another huge fight with dad. Another bad custody battle with us caught in the middle." Kim said.

"Last thing I want to hear, are those 2 screaming again." Kevin said.

"You think I do. Oh man, what am I going to do?" Kim asked.

Tommy gave his girlfriend a hug. It seemed to him that she has bigger things to worry about then he does. He has been so worried about what the rest of his punishment might be.

"I know; I will go see mom after school today and tell her." Kim said.

"Kimberly! You can't. Dad would flip." Kevin said.

"Dad is not here. I will get Jack to take me over, since he insists on baby-sitting me, to make sure I stick to my grounding this time." Kim said.

"What happened between you and Jack?" Kevin asked.

"He picked me up at Tommy's and man he let me have it." Kim said.

"What did he do?" Jason asked.

"He just threatened to spank me, if I break it." Kim said.

"What? He wouldn't do that" Kevin said.

"He would, he is serious about it. Besides, he did last night when we got home." Kim told her brother and her friends.

"Jack actually spanked you. I mean, I know Dad would have and will if he finds out you went near mom." Kevin told her.

"I know; I will have to risk it. Besides don't you think; I am getting a little too old to be spanked?" Kim asked.

"Not at my house. At my house you are never too old for it. Mom spanked Josie last month for ditching." Tommy said wondering if that is what he has coming to him. If it is, he would much rather just get it over with.

"Whatever you decide to do, I am behind you." Kevin told his sister as he hugged her and headed off to class.

"Kim, I am the one that is sorry. I didn't mean to put you in this position." Tommy said feeling guilty.

"No Tommy, you couldn't have known. I never told you about how my parents are." Kim said.

They heard the bell go off.

"Guys, that is the final bell, we had better get to class. Before we end up with detention." Jason said.

They headed to class and got in just before Mrs. Applebee closed the door.


	8. Where is my door

After school Jason and Tommy were talking as Tommy waited for his sister. Tommy usually walks home, but this time he couldn't and had to wait for Josie. Since they were both grounded, she had to take him home.

"I think Kim is crazy going over to her mom's." Jason said.

"Why is that?" Tommy asked.

"Because when she is at her dad's, he allows no contact with her mother and vice versa. All her parents ever did, back when they were still married, was scream at each other." Jason said.

"That's awful." Tommy replied.

"What was awful was they didn't care who heard them. They fought right in front of everyone. Even at the custody battle and their own kids were there in the courtroom, listening to them fight. My mom and I were there with them and listing to the screaming match was just too much for all of us to handle." Jason said.

Tommy felt so bad for Kimberly. His parent's has fought before, but not like that and never in front of them.

"Are you ready or not?" Josie asked her brother sarcastically as she was coming up the hall.

"I take it, you are still mad at me." Tommy answered.

"You got me grounded. I was supposed to go to the movies this weekend and now I had to cancel and all because of you." Josie said as they climbed in her car.

"Look, you got yourself into trouble when you started to blackmail me. So don't go blaming me for that." Tommy said as she drove.

Tommy and Josie got home and went straight up to their rooms. Tommy had a surprise waiting for him in his room. His door had been removed. He heard the door open downstairs and knew his mother was home.

"Mom, what happened to my door?" Tommy asked.

"Kids go upstairs and start your homework. Thomas, sit." Michelle told the younger ones and then Tommy.

Tommy sat on the couch. Michelle sat next to him.

"Your father and I removed it. Privacy is a privilege and one you lost when you decided to sleep with your girlfriend in our house. You didn't even lock the door; I was able to walk right in. What if Starr came in and saw you two?" Michelle said.

"Mom, I am sorry. I wasn't thinking." Tommy said.

"That's right, you weren't thinking and now you have to pay the price for your lack of judgment. The door stays off." Michelle said.

"Mom, last night you said it wasn't over. What else do I have coming?" Tommy asked.

"Why do you want to know that, Thomas? Do you think we are going to spank you?" Michelle asked her son

"Are you, I would much rather just get it over with, then wonder if I have it coming." Tommy said afraid to hear her answer.

"Your father and I did discuss it. We decided not to this time. I thought you should, your father disagreed. He thought that you should just be grounded and to remove your door." Michelle explained.

"Don't get me wrong Thomas. You pull another stunt like this, you have her in your room, or in this house without permission again. I don't ever want to hear about you sleeping with her again. Should any of this happen whether or not it will result in a spanking will be the least of your concerns. Are we clear on that?" Michelle said.

"Yes mother." Tommy said.

"Good, now go do your homework." Michelle said.

Tommy went up to his room without the door. Josie walked by and saw his door had been removed.

"Wow! Mom and dad were serious about this. So are they going to skin you alive?" Josie asked.

"I don't see why you care." Tommy answered sarcastically keeping his eyes on his homework.

"I was just asking? You don't have to be so rude about it." Josie said defensively.

"No, not this time. Mom said next time though, that will be the least of my concerns. Tommy answered.

"Will there be a next time?" Josie asked.

"No. I don't even want to know what mom and dad would do next time." Tommy answered then went back to his homework.

After dinner which was pretty much eaten in silence. The only ones who were talking were the younger ones.

"Tommy, what happen to your door?" Jazzy asked.

Tommy did not know how to answer her, he just look down at his plate.

"He is being punished, so it was removed." John answered.

"Why are you being punished?" Max asked.

"Did you get a spanking?" Starr asked.

"I suggest that we just drop it." Michelle said sternly.

By the tone of their mother's voice, they knew to drop it and just eat. Tommy also knew what the tone of her voice meant. He has been hearing that tone a lot since last night.

"Thomas, Josephine, I suggest you two get ready for bed." John said.

"Be sure you get a goodnight sleep, you are going to need it. You have a whole weekend of cleaning ahead of you." Michelle said.

Tommy went upstairs and stared at the open area, where his door was. In some ways this was worse then being spanked. He rather have been spanked and have it over with, then having his door removed instead.

Tommy was lying on his bed, when John came in.

"Thomas, I know that losing your door is hard on you." John said.

"I just hate the no privacy." Tommy said.

"I think you will learn your lesson better this way. If I were to spank you, it would be done and over with. The no door will serve as a constant reminder to you, what you did and not to do it again." John answered.

"I guess." Tommy answered.

"You are fifteen. In 3 months you will be 16 years old. I just don't think spanking will be effective on you anymore. It still works on the others. Josie is smaller then you, even though she is older. The others are just kids. You are strong due to your martial arts, so spanking you and making it effective will be harder to do without crossing that line into child abuse. You know your mother and I will _**never**_ cross that line. So I had to come up with another way of punishing you. I.e. removing the door. It doesn't mean that I won't be spanking you anymore, only when I think you are really deserving of one. Now get some sleep, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." John explained.


	9. OOPS some truth reaveld

It was Monday morning, Kimberly and Jason was talking in front of her locker. Tommy came up to them.

"Hey how are you?" Kim asked Tommy.

"Sore. Josie and I spent all weekend cleaning. We cleaned the house from top to bottom. Now I am feeling it in my muscles." Tommy answered.

"I'm sorry you got in trouble." Kim said.

"What about you, did you go and see your mom and what happened?" Tommy asked.

"Well, she is upset. She won't do anything about it since I am grounded and it did happened at dads. She will let it ago and not get into another ugly custody battle." Kim explained.

"I have to tell you this; my parents removed my door as punishment." Tommy said.

"Wow!" Jason said.

"I made a mistake and it shouldn't have happened." Tommy said.

"Your right. It shouldn't have happened and it won't again. Not until were older anyway." Kim said.

The teens went to class, when all of a sudden their communicator went off during lunch.

"Go Zordon!" Jason said.

"_Rita has kidnapped some of the seniors."_ Zordon said.

"Were on it." Jason said.

After the battle, the Rangers went to rescue the seniors. 2 had gotten separated from the rest of the group, so Tommy and Kim went looking for the 2 seniors. They were shocked to see who they were.

"Are you guys okay?" Tommy asked as the Green Ranger.

"Tommy is that you?" Josie asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The Green Ranger said.

"Yes, it you. I don't believe it. My baby brother is a Power Ranger." Josie said.

Kim just looked at Tommy. "Busted!" She said.

"Kimberly Hart!" Jack said.

"So are you." Tommy said to Kim.

"Hello, we can talk later for now lets get you guys home." Kimberly said laughing nervously.

"When did you become a Ranger?" Jake asked.

"Since always." Kim said.

"You can't tell anyone. I mean it Josie, you can't tell Mom and Dad. You also can't blackmail with this. People's lives are at stake her. Yours was, now you are rescued." Tommy said to Josie in her room.

Michelle and John came running in the room.

"Mr. Kaplan called; he said you were kidnapped by Rita. Are you okay?" Michelle said hugging her daughter."

"Yeah mom, I am fine. I was rescued by the Power Rangers." Josie said eying Tommy.

"Thank goodness for them. I don't know what we have done if we lost you." Michelle said.

"Are you sure your okay sis?" Tommy asked but really warning her to keep her mouth shut.

"Yes, I am really okay. So mom can I help you with dinner." Josie asked.

Josie went downstairs with Michelle. She got Tommy's drift and she will keep quiet.

At the Hart's house.

"Jake, you can't tell anyone about me being a ranger. We are sworn to secrecy and now you are too. Besides the adults would flip, if they ever knew that I put my life in danger to save the lives of others." Kim said.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Jake said giving her a hug.

"How about we start dinner?" Kim said.

Note: The Rangers families are not as dumb as they were in the show. They are not completely oblivious to their disappearing acts.


	10. Trouble

At school

"I don't believe you two, how could you reveal our identities to your siblings." Jason yelled quietly at Tommy and Kim.

"It wasn't our fault." Kim said.

"Yeah, they recognized our voices and don't worry about it. Josie said that she will keep quiet." Tommy said.

"So is Jack." Kim added.

"Just be sure that it doesn't happen again." Jason said.

Tommy and Kim nodded. Jason doesn't have any siblings who are always on his case about things.

"Principal Kaplan called last night to tell my parents about Rita taking Josie. They totally freaked out." Tommy said.

"He called my dad's and Penny went ballistic. Dad came home and wanted to know why Penny was upset. She told him that Jack had been kidnapped by Rita. Of course Jack was standing right there." Kim said.

"Did Penny tell your Dad about what happened with Tommy?" Jason asked.

"No, she made me tell him. He got mad and was yelling. Jason you remember the time back when my parents were still married and screaming." Kim asked.

"Which time, as there were so many?" Jason replied.

"When Kevin was at a friends' house; Tracey and I escaped to your place, so we wouldn't have to listen to it and your mom called my parents and told them." Kim said.

"I remember somewhat. We were only 7." Jason said.

"Well the look on my dad's face last night was way worse then when he picked us up at your house the next morning. I thought he was really going to kill me." Kim said.

"Did he?" Tommy asked.

"He sent me to my room and said he would be up later to do it. He never did. Now, I am just trying to avoid him till I go to my mom's." Kim said.

"When is that?" Tommy asked.

"In 2 days on the 16th of every month." Jason replied.

When Kim got home with Jack, Austin was sitting on the couch reading the paper.

"Dad, you are home early?" Jack said.

"Jack, go start your homework." Austin said.

Jack left the room leaving Kim alone with Austin.

"Sit down Kimberly Ann!" Austin said angry.

Kim sat on the couch.

"I heard about you fighting with Penelope and taking off. I also heard that you didn't get back till 12:30. Your curfew is at 9 on a school night." Austin said.

"I know and I am sorry. Did Penny tell you?" Kim asked.

"No, Alicia did." Austin said.

Alicia is Jack's little sister.

"I can't have you acting like that, when I am not here. Penny is always in charge regardless if I am here or not. When I am not here Jack is also in charge. You need to remember that." Austin said.

"I do remember that. Jack already reminded me of that, the hard way." Kim told her dad.

"Are you telling me he spanked you?" Austin said shocked.

Kim nodded.

"Did you learn your lesson?" He asked.

"I haven't fought with Penny since." Kim admitted.

"Look, I'm still going to have to. It will be everything though. The fighting, breaking curfew and even the incident." Austin said.

Kim nodded she could feel the tears starting in her eyes.

"Go upstairs; I will be up in a little while." Austin commanded.

Kim went upstairs to her room. She laid on her bed crying into her pillow. Kimberly then started her homework. After 2 hours, Austin came up into her room and walked right in without even bothering to knock. Kim looked at him the paddle was in his hand and he shut the door.

"Kimberly, I don't want to do this, but I have too. It is for your own good." Austin said sitting down on Kimberly bed.

Kim got up from her desk chair and walked over to the bed to get this over with. Austin laid her across his lap and took the paddle and gave her 5 hard slaps on her butt. Kimberly shut her eyes tight at each blow. When it was over, Austin let her off; the tears were forming in her eyes. He gave her a hug.

"Kimberly, I am sorry that I had to do that. Please tell me you learned your lesson, so that it won't have to be done again." Austin said.

Kim nodded.

"Good, dinner is in an hour." Austin said kissing the top of her head.

Kim just stood there. Her butt was stinging from the punishment.

Downstairs

Austin sloped down on to the couch. He never likes when he has punish the kids in that way. He knew she had it coming to her and he had to teach her a lesson. But it hurts him, just as much as it hurts her.


	11. Experiment

Kim and Tommy were talking in front of Kim's locker. Tommy was asking her out for this weekend, since he just got off his grounding.

"So have you gotten your door back yet?" Kim asked.

Tommy shook his head, "Mom claims she lost it. I don't really believe that. It was tough at first, the no privacy. But I gotten used to it. Don't get me wrong, I still can't wait to get my door back and keep Starr out of my room. Since there is no door to knock on, she barges right in." He explained.

Josie and Jack came up to the others. Tommy rolled his eyes as he saw his sister approaching.

"Did you two want to double date with us this weekend?" Josie asked.

Kim rolled her eyes and Tommy said nothing. The last thing either one of them wanted was to go on a double date with their siblings.

"When did you guys get to be so close?" Kim asked.

"The time we were taken by Rita. Being in a situation like that, kind of makes you get your priorities together. But I'm sure I don't have to tell you 2 about priorities." Jack said hinting at the truth.

Kim gave her step-brother, a half smile. She knew what he was getting at, and besides he hasn't said a word to anyone that she is a Power Ranger.

"So about the double date, Tommy and I can pick you and Kimberly up at your house." Josie said.

Kimberly and Jack looked at each other. Kimberly wasn't at her dad's house anymore, and she wasn't allowed to go over there until the 1st. Josie knew that Kim was Jack's step-sister, but didn't know about the situation that they were in.

"That won't work for us." Jack said trying to come up with another plan. Since technically he isn't suppose to come by until the 1st to pick up Kim, Kevin and Tracey to take them to their dads.

"How about this, Josie and I will pick Kim up at her mom's and take her to the park. Jack, you just meet us there." Tommy offered.

Jack and Kim nodded.

* * *

Saturday morning

Kim, Josie and Tommy were at the park waiting for Jack to show. They had just played around in the park like Kim and Tommy always do.

"Wow, it is sure quiet today." Josie commented.

"Josephine, we don't like comments like that. It usually means trouble." Tommy warned.

"Trouble?" Josie and Jack asked in unison.

"Every time we think it is quiet. Rita attacks." Kim explained.

Just then 20 putties appeared in the park. Tommy and Kimberly got up and immediately went into fight stance.

"Jack, Josie! Get out of here!" Tommy ordered as he and Kim started to fight the putties.

The putties were surrounding Kimberly. They pretended that Tommy wasn't there unless he was pulling the putties away from Kimberly. Kim tried to fight them off, there was just too many and they surrounded her.

"Zordon, we need help! Kimberly and I were attacked by the putties and they are after Kimberly. We also have 2 civilians watching us, my sister and Jack." Tommy said into his communicator.

"_I will send the others to help!"_

Tommy went back to pulling the putties off Kimberly, when he noticed one of them had her morpher. The other Rangers teleported close to the park and went over to help fight the putties. The putties formed a circle around Kimberly keeping her friends away from her. Kim tried to fight them and get away from them, but it was no use. Goldar appeared in that circle with Kimberly and grabbed her. The putties then chose to fight the other Rangers.

"Let me go, you gold goon!" Kimberly commanded.

"Kimberly!" Tommy yelled trying to help her.

"Let's conduct an experiment, shall we. The experiment is to see if Miss Kimmie here is as weak and fragile as she looks." Goldar said.

"Let her go! Now!" Jason commanded.

"Oh, I let her go. That is when the experiment is completed." Goldar said.

More putties showed up, as well as Scorpina. Goldar let Scorpina conduct the experiment, to see how long Kim can put up with her stings. Goldar went to fight Tommy and to make sure he stayed away from Kimberly. Jack and Josie watched in horror as to what was happening. Kimberly still couldn't morph as she didn't have her morpher. The morpher was lying in the grass, but she couldn't get to it.

Scorpina finally disappears. The Rangers finish fighting the putties and turned to their attention to help Tommy with Goldar. Goldar decided that now is a perfect time to leave.

Josie and Jack ran over to help Kimberly after Scorpina disappeared. Kim was lying there unconscious, covered in bruises and cuts from her battle with Scorpina. Her morpher was lying next to her on the grass.

"Kimberly!" Jack cried as he held her.

The other Rangers came running over to them after Goldar had decided to disappear. Tommy kneeled down next to her as the tear drops fell from his eyes.

"Do we take her to the Command Center or to the hospital?" Trini asked.

"I don't know, I'll contact Zordon and sees what he thinks." Jason said as he stood up and walked away from all the commotion.

"Zordon, Kimberly has been hurt. Can you help her, or do we need to take her the hospital." Jason asked into his communicator.

Zordon assessed Kimberly condition. She was in to bad of shape for him alone to be able to help her.

"_Take her to the hospital!" Zordon ordered._

Jason went back to the others. Kim still hadn't moved.

"Zordon says we should take her to the hospital." Jason said.

Tommy picked up his unconscious girlfriend. Jack and Jason each held her hands as they walked over to Jack's car. Josie was going to take Billy, Trini and Zack in her car and meet them at the hospital. Jason rode up front with Jack and Tommy held Kimberly in the back seat. Kim made some movement and some sounds as if she was starting to wake up. But they were involuntary and she was still unconscious.

Josie arrived at the hospital first and waited for Jack and the others to get there with Kimberly. Tommy got out of the car and carried Kimberly into the hospital with everyone following.


	12. Fight

Michelle was walking a patient of hers to the door. At the counter talking with the receptionist, were her husband and Penelope. They were talking about a patient of Penelope's.

"Hey, what is up?" Michelle asked walking up to them.

"I was just informing Penny, that her patient made it through the surgery just fine." John said giving his wife a kiss.

"Why are they here?" Penny asked as she saw a whole bunch of teenagers walk through the front door of the hospital. One of them being her son.

Michelle and John saw the teens come through the door. The one in front was their son and he was carrying Kimberly. John rushed over to his son.

"I need a gurney over here!" John ordered.

A nearby nurse got a gurney and brought it over. Tommy laid Kimberly down on the gurney. John started to examine her, he saw the cuts and bruises, but they weren't something he has ever seen before.

"Thomas, what happened to her?" John asked his son.

Tommy and his friends exchanged looks; they hadn't come up with a plausible story yet. So they weren't sure how to cover up what had happened.

"Dad, will she be alright?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure, I need to know how she got hurt." John said.

"It was one of Rita's goons." Josie said out loud before she even realized what it was, she was saying.

Tommy gave his sister the evil eye.

"Rita's goons, what would they want with Kimberly?" Penny asked looking down at her step-daughter condition.

Again the Rangers said nothing and pretended they didn't hear the question.

"I will take her in and do what I can to help her get better. When I am done I want answers." John said looking at the teens standing there, but mainly Tommy and Josie.

John and Michelle took Kimberly into the emergency room to start fixing her up. They just weren't sure how to heal wounds that were inflicted by some Empress of Evil. In the waiting room the remaining Rangers, Josie and Jack were working on getting their story straight about what had happened without admitting that they are the Rangers.

Penelope had left to go to her office, to call Austin and Caroline. It will end up being a huge mistake on Penelope's part, but they are her parents and they have a right to know as to what happened.

* * *

An hour later

Austin and Caroline showed up at the hospital as Michelle and John were walking back to the kids. Austin and Caroline got into a huge screaming match over whose fault it is that Kimberly got hurt. They were blaming each other, even thought neither one of them was with Kimberly when it had happened. Tommy couldn't believe they were screaming at each other like this in the middle of a hospital waiting room. Jason just shook his head, he could believe that it was happening. It wasn't the first time; he had been a witness to their insane screaming match. Austin and Caroline continue to go at it, forgetting where they were and that they were not alone.

John who has had enough of the screaming going on between Kimberly's parents yelled loud enough to be heard over them. "You two quit screaming, this isn't the time or the place for that." He then turned to his son, "Okay Thomas start talking!" He ordered.

Tommy looked at them and decided how he was going to start the story that they had come up with.

"We don't know much." He started.

"Yeah, all we know is what the Power Rangers told us." Zack picked up.

"Which wasn't all that much; all they said as they handed her over to us." Jason added.

"Was to take her to the hospital." Billy pitched in.

"Then they were gone." Trini finished up.

The adults looked at the teens standing there trying to explain how their friend got hurt.

"Yeah right, that story has more holes in it then Swiss Cheese." Michelle told them letting them know that she didn't believe anything that just came out of their mouths.

The teens just looked at each other, they were really hoping that the adults would not ask any more question about what had happened to Kimberly. Tommy was just about to same something when Kimberly's mother spoke up.

"Is Kimberly okay?" Caroline asked.

"Whether or not she pulls through is now up to her. We can try to keep her comfortable, but we don't have the medicine or the knowledge to treat the wounds that were inflicted upon her, by the hands of Rita Repulsa's goons." John explained.

"Can I go see her?" Austin asked.

"It isn't even your turn." Caroline said getting in his face.

All it did was initiate another screaming match between them. Tommy and Jason sat down on the chairs and listened to them scream at each other. They hated hearing them go at it like this, but they were grateful it got attention off them and their holey story. Jason got up and motioned the others to follow him outside, so that they wouldn't have to listen to the screaming.

"Man, am I glad mom and dad don't fight like that." Josie stated

"Me too. Is it always that bad?" Tommy asked Jason.

"Yeah it is. They always fight like that when they are in the same room. Last time I heard them go at it like this was 8 years ago in the courtroom during their divorce. They fought like that in front of the judge, their lawyers and even their own kids." Jason explained.

"Doesn't anyone try to stop it?" Josie asked.

"No, because there isn't any point." Jason said.

"Maybe they will stop, if someone calls security on them." Tommy said.

"So will Kimbery really be okay?" Jack asked the Rangers.

"Man, being hit with Scorpina's sting hurts bad enough when we're morphed." Trini stated shaking her head.

"Yeah, but to have it done, without the protection of the powers. She must be in some serious pain." Zack said.

"You have been stung by Scorpina is it?" Josie asked her brother.

"Well yeah, it happens in battle. It is a sharp pain that goes through your body starting at the point where you got hit. After about 10 seconds the pain start to die down. After a minute or two, the pain is completely gone. That is when we are morphed. I have never been stung, when I wasn't morphed." Tommy explain.

"Because of Scorpina stinger, we were always morphed. This would be the first time we ever fought Scorpina while we were in civilian form." Jason tried to explain so that they would understand.

AN: I am not actually sure if they did fight Scorpina while not morphed. For this story, they were always morphed when in battle with Scorpina.


	13. Custody trouble

3 days later

Tommy was at his open locker, starring at the picture of Kimberly, that she had given him. The tears fell from his eyes as he looked at her picture. Josie and Jack came down the hall; Josie wanted to go check on her brother.

"That is a great picture of Kimberly!" Josie said putting her hand on her brother's shoulder.

Tommy pulled away from her and slammed his locker shut. The noise made Josie and Jack jump. They could see that Kimberly being unconscious lying in a hospital room has really gotten to him.

"Kimberly will be fine." Jack said.

"It is my fault that she got hurt." Tommy said.

"No, you can't believe that. We were there, we saw everything. You did all you could. There was just too many of them." Jack said.

"We weren't much help, we couldn't find the putties. All we could do was watch as she struggled to fight the putties that surrounded her. We watch you try to pull the putties off of her and more just showed up." Josie tried to comfort him.

"Do you have a point?" Tommy asked annoyed.

"My point baby brother is stop blaming yourself for her injuries." Josie told him.

Tommy said nothing and started to walk away.

"Hey, I will baby-sit tonight for Max and Starr, so you can go to the hospital and sit with Kimberly." Josie offered.

"Fine, I will see you later." Tommy said as he walked down the steps of the school.

* * *

"Please Beautiful wake up!" Tommy begged starring at his unconscious girlfriend.

Kimberly's arms were covered with bandages, to cover the cuts she received from Scorpina's stinger. She was hooked up to machines and an IV for nutrition. Tommy held her hand. John and Michelle came in to check on Kimberly and saw their son with her. He spends every spare minute with her since she was injured. Michelle went to the reception's desk to make a quick phone call. She then went back into Kimberly's room.

"You are expected at the Scott's house for dinner, and you will be spending the night there as well." Michelle ordered.

"Mom, I am not leaving her." Tommy said not even looking up.

"We will call you over there, if she wakes up." John said

"I would rather just stay here with her." Tommy told them.

"I know what you want, but I know what is best for you. And that is not staying here. If she wakes we will call you, otherwise go to Jason's." Michelle ordered her son.

Tommy gave Kimberly a kiss on her forehead and left the room without even saying one word to his parents. He was angry at them for making him leave her side.

* * *

Tommy and Jason are up in Jason's room trying to do homework, but neither one was really concentrating on it. They were talking about Kimberly and hoping she wakes up soon.

"Boys, dinner!" Anita called up the stairs.

Jason opened his door and started to head down to dinner. Tommy didn't move.

"Are you coming?" Jason asked.

"I'm not hungry." Tommy said.

Jason went downstairs alone to dinner.

"Where is Tommy?" Anita asked when she saw that Tommy didn't come down.

"Mom, he claims that he is not hungry." Jason said.

Anita shook her head, she promised Michelle that she will look after her son, and that is what she intends to do. Anita went up to get him and a few minutes later Tommy was sitting at the dinner table. Anita put a plate of spaghetti in front of the teens first and then handed a plate to her husband. Tommy took a couple of bites, but mostly he pushed the pasta around the plate. Anita was about to say something to him, when the doorbell rang.

"Jason, if that is Zack, tell him not during dinner!" Peter ordered.

"Okay dad." Jason said rolling his eyes as he got up from the table to get the door.

Jason went to open the door, expecting to see Zack standing there with a basketball. But it wasn't Zack standing there, it was Kevin and Tracey was standing there with 3 adults with who had their hands on the kids shoulder. Jason was going to say something to Kevin and Tracey, but decided not to. The adults didn't look to be the friendliest people and Tracey's eyes were all red.

"Jason, who is at the door?" Peter asked wondering why he hasn't come back to dinner yet.

Jason said nothing. Peter came to see for himself who was at the door.

"Well, let them in." Peter said.

Jason stepped aside and the 3 adults with Kevin and Tracey came inside.

"Couch, NOW!" One of the adults said to the kids.

Kevin took Tracey's hand and led her to the couch. Anita and Tommy came to see what is going on. She saw the kids and the adults.

"Jason, why don't you and Tommy take Kevin and Tracey into the dining room and get them some dinner." Anita offered.

Kevin looked to the adult that brought them there. One of them motioned her head for them to go. The kids went into the kitchen. Jason got them some dinner and they all sat at the table.

"Alright, ask?" Kevin said.

"Who are they? What is happening?" Jason asked.

"They are Social Services; we have been officially taken away from mom and dad." Kevin explained rolling his eyes.

"What? Why!" Tommy asked.

"We don't know; we came home from school. They were there and cops too. They would not let us anywhere near mom. They told us to get some clothes and that we will be going with them." Tracey explained in tears.

"What about Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

"Kimberly too, when she gets out of the hospital. I talked the Social Workers to bring us here, when they started talking about foster homes. I am hoping that your parents agree to take us. At least we know them." Kevin said.

Jason got up from the table and went to the wall to see if he can hear any of the conversation going on.

"Jason, if your father catches you eavesdropping, he will kill you." Kevin said.

"I know, but I am curious." Jason said smiling.

"Well, move over, I want to hear." Kevin said coming up to the wall next to Jason.


	14. New temp family

"Well can hear anything?" Tracey asked.

Jason and Kevin waved to Tracey to stay quiet. Tommy stood next to Tracey. She was the same height as Kim if not just a little taller, even though she was only 11.

"Mom is coming!" Jason said as he and Kevin backed away from the wall and everyone sat down at the table, like that is where they had been the whole time.

Anita came in the room; she looked at the kids, especially her son. Jason smiled at her, he hadn't heard anything and eavesdropping was a waste of time. Anita knows her son and figured he had been eavesdropping.

"Hi mom, what is up?" Jason asked with a smile.

"What didn't you hear enough, when you were eavesdropping?" She asked back.

Jason smile faded and his eyes went wide. "We didn't hear anything?" He admitted.

"Anita, are we staying here?" Tracey asked innocently.

"Yes Tracey, you and Kevin will stay here. Peter went to get your bags." Anita told the child giving her a hug.

"Mom, what about Kimberly?" Jason asked.

"Kimberly will stay here, when she is released from the hospital." Anita said.

Tommy and Jason looked at each other; Kimberly is still in the hospital. How will she handle this, when she wakes up? They wondered.

"Anita, did Social Services say why they are doing this to us?" Kevin asked.

Anita nodded, but she doesn't know how she is going to explain to the kids what is going on in their lives. Kevin and Tracey were looking at her with their wide eyes.

"Caroline and Austin both petition the court for full custody, claiming the other was unfit. That with their history of fighting in front of their children; and the fight they got into at the hospital. It raised a red flag with Social Services; they are going to petition that Caroline and Austin parental rights are terminated." Anita explained.

"What about the other kids, is dad going to lose the kids with Penny? Are mom and Ben going to lose their kids too?" Tracey asked.

"No, only the 3 kids that they share." Anita told her.

"What will happen to us, once their rights are terminated?" Kevin asked.

"You three will be put up for adoption, in the meantime you will stay here with us." Anita told them.

"Does that mean they won't be our parents anymore?" Tracey asked.

Anita quietly nodded her head. Jason and Tommy had been sitting there listening to this. Kim's life is turned upside down and she doesn't even know.

"Mom, we have to go to the hospital. We can't just let Kim wake up and find out that she had been taken away by some Social Worker." Jason pleaded.

Anita gave serious thought to what Jason said. To have her find out like that, while in the hospital; could cause a relapse. Peter came back in with the kids bags; they had packed very little when they left.

"I am going to the hospital!" Anita told her husband.

"To check on Kimberly?" Peter replied.

Anita nodded.

"We're coming too!" Jason announced.

"Fine, go. I will stay here with Kevin and Tracey and help them get settled." Peter told them.

* * *

On the way to the hospital, everyone was quiet. Jason and Tommy kept thinking about their fellow Ranger and how she is going to handle this. Anita let them off in front of the hospital; they walked through the doors to the elevator, and took it up to the 4th floor.

"Going up, 4th floor; clothes, food and of course Kimberly!" Jason said laughing.

Tommy actually smiled, he knew his friend is trying to cheer him up before they go and see her. As they got off the elevator, Tommy ran into his parents.

"Tommy, Jason, what are you doing here?" Michelle asked.

"How's Kimberly!" Tommy asked.

"She keeps trying to wake up, but so far she hasn't." John answered.

"Mom is parking the car; we came to hopefully warn Kim." Jason tried to explain.

John and Michelle nodded.

"We heard, Social Services were here about an hour ago. They told us. Is she staying at your house Jason?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, so are Kevin and Tracey." Jason admitted.

"We didn't want her to wake up and find out from a Social Worker about her parents. Can we go see her?" Tommy said.

"May we!" John corrected his son's grammar.

"May we go see Kimberly?" Tommy asked trying it again.

"Check in with the cop posted outside her door, and if he says it is okay. Then yes." John informed the teens.

Tommy and Jason wondered why is there a cop posted outside the door. They saw him sitting there with a clipboard. They walked up slowly to the cop, so they don't catch him off guard. The cop saw them coming, got up and stood in front of the door.

"Hold it right there boys! I need your names." The cop said.

"I'm Jason Scott and he is Tommy Oliver." Jason told him.

"Jason Scott and Tommy Oliver," The cop repeated looking at his clipboard. "Alright sign this sheet and you may enter." He finished handing the clipboard to them.

Jason took a quick glance at the clipboard, before signing. The first page read "people not allowed to be admitted, Caroline Jacobs, Austin Hart, Penelope Hart, Ben Jacobs," The list went on then naming Kimberly step and half-sibling on both sides of her family. Jason signed the paper and handed it to Tommy who signed under Jason's name. Tommy handed the clipboard back to the cop and he stepped aside. Jason and Tommy calmly entered Kimberly's room.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked Jason once the cop closed the door.

"It appears that they are not allowing Kim's family to see her." Jason said sadly, hard to believe that it all had come down to this.

Kim was still lying there; sounds were coming out of her mouth. But she remained unconscious. Tommy went to one side of her bed and Jason went to the other side. They took her hands begged her to wake up.

"Come on Beautiful, time to wake up!" Tommy said giving her a kiss on the lips.

Slowly Kimberly opened her eyes and stared at him and then she looked around the room and saw Jason also there.

"WH-Where am I?" she asked.

"Kimberly, you are in the hospital. You were attacked by Scorpina." Tommy told her.

Kim blinked a few times.

"I want to see my mom." She asked for.

Tommy and Jason looked at each other, now they have to do, what it is that they had come to do.

"You can't Kim. You, Kevin and Tracey are staying at my house for the time being." Jason told her.

Kim looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Unfortunately, Social Services took you guys away because they got into another insane screaming match. They both tried to terminate the other parental rights to you 3. Social Services got involved and are petitioning the court to terminate their rights all together to the 3 of you. You can't see any of them right now. According to Social Services, that is." Jason explained.

"What happened to me?" She asked the boys.

"Goldar said that they were an experiment to see if you were really as weak and fragile as you appeared to be. But you won, you overcame it." Tommy told her with a smile.

"They would have to know that you are not all that fragile. If you were, you wouldn't be a Power Ranger!" Jason told her.

"She is a WHAT?!"


	15. Going home

"They would have to know that you are not all that fragile. If you were, you wouldn't be a Power Ranger!" Jason told Kim.

"She is a WHAT?!"

Jason and Tommy turned around slowly hoping that they didn't really here someone that overheard him. Standing in the doorway was Michelle and Anita. Tommy walked to the other side of the bed and stood next to Jason.

"You want to repeat what you just said." Anita asked her son.

Jason looked at her with a half-smile, but said nothing.

"And you got on our case when Josie and Jack found out." Tommy whispered to Jason in a low enough voice to make sure the adults didn't hear.

"Did we hear you say that Kimberly is a Power Ranger?" Michelle said.

"How would you two know that, unless you are also Rangers?" Anita added.

Jason, Tommy and Kimberly exchanged glances.

"When can I go home?" Kimberly asked avoiding their questions.

"You do know that you will be living at my house. At least for the time being." Anita told her.

Kim looked at Jason and smiled, "So I heard. I still want to get out of here."

"We are glad to see that you are conscious, do you know what happened to you?" Michelle asked.

"Not really, I remember being at the park with Tommy, Josie and Jack; then nothing until waking up here." Kimberly answered.

"I will ask you only one more time. Are you three Power Rangers?" Anita asked.

"I will be very careful about how you answer Thomas." Michelle said to her son.

"That goes for double for you Jason. Unless, you want me to tell your father about the eavesdropping earlier and you know how he feels about that."Anita told her son.

Jason just looked at them. Even in this situation they had agreed never to reveal their identities. Kim looked at her boyfriend and her best friend and just can't deal with this right now after losing her family, possibly for good depending on what the court says.

"Yes we are the Power Rangers; we also swore never to tell anybody. Now you can't tell anyone. Before you start to think that what happened is a result of me being a Ranger, you are wrong. Right, Jason, Tommy." Kim said.

"Yeah that is Right. Being a Ranger had nothing to do with her injuries." Tommy admitted.

"Goldar had said that they were conducting an experiment to see if she really is as weak and as fragile as she appears to be. It happened because she is the smallest girl in our school." Jason added.

"I mean look at her. Tracey and Jasmine are taller than her and they are 11 and 12. Goldar really thought that being small made her fragile. Well they are wrong." Tommy finished.

"So can I go home to my new home?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, can she?" Tommy said with a smile.

"There was never anything we could do for her here. So as long as she rests, yes she can go home and to school tomorrow. Since she will be there, Thomas I expect you to come home tonight after all." Michelle said.

"Okay, but mom you won't tell anyone right. I kind of figured you will tell dad, but no one else right. This _**has **_to be kept a secret." Tommy begged.

"I will only tell my husband, because I can't keep a secret this big involving our son from him. But I promise not to tell anyone else. Just do me a favor, and be extremely careful out there. I love you and I can't handle anything happening to you." Michelle said giving her son a hug.

"We are always careful." Tommy told her kissing her on the cheek.

"I will go and start her release." Michelle said with a smile and then left the room.

Everyone else also left so that Kimberly could get dressed. Her arms still covered with bandages from the burn that Scorpina's stinger had left. She put on the clothes she was wearing the day she was attacked.

Michelle was at the reception's desk talking with Anita as she signed Kimberly's release papers. John came up to his wife and glanced at the papers she was signing.

"You are sending Kimberly home, is she awake?" John asked.

"Yeah and not only is she awake. Our son and his friends are the Power Rangers." Michelle told her husband in private.

"You're kidding our son is a Ranger!" John exclaimed.

"Yes, Anita and I heard Jason, Tommy and Kimberly talking about it; when we entered the room to check on Kimberly."

"Oh wow, what do we do with that information?" John asked.

"We do nothing, except worry about him. This town needs the Power Rangers. They rescued Josie when Rita took her along with a group of seniors. What would we have done if something had happened to her without the Rangers to save her? Don't get me wrong, I hate the idea of our son being a Power Ranger, but there is nothing we can do about it now. What is done is done." Michelle told her husband.

Tommy came into the hall and heard the end of his parents' conversation. He hates the idea of how much they are going to worry about him now. He was pushing Kimberly's wheelchair.

"Are you ready to go home young lady?" John asked Kimberly.

"I know that I am going to the Scott's house. I will have my twin, Tracey and Jason to help me through it. I just wish I could go home to my house and my bedroom after being unconscious in the hospital for 4 days." Kimberly said sadly.

"Maybe in a few days, we can ask Social Services for a supervised visit. Even if it is to give you a chance to say goodbye." Anita told her giving her a hug.

"Kimberly, keep your arms and the burns covered until they are completely healed. If they do scar we can see about plastic surgery to cover the scars." John told her.

"I will be home by 10!" Tommy told his parents as he waved goodbye to them.

Michelle waved goodbye to her son wondering if he was really going to see him at ten, or if he will be late because of a Ranger battle.

"You're worried; I can see the look on your face." John said comforting his wife.

"I am afraid for our son. If he is late for curfew, is it because he is involved in a battle. I am afraid that when our son is in battle, we might end up losing him. I guess this is why he always kept it a secret, so that we don't worry." Michelle told him sadly.

"We have to trust that he knows what he is doing and that he will always come back to us." John said rubbing her back.


	16. What a day

Tommy left Kimberly at the Scott's house. He will be there for her. Ten minutes to ten he opened the door of his house, scaring Josie half to death, considering she thought that Tommy was spending the night at the Scott's house.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Josie yelled at him hitting him in the arm.

"What! I live here."

"You are supposed to be at Jason's. Mom said you were spending the night there." Josie told him hitting him in the arm again.

"Josie, stop hitting me. Kim is at Jason's so Mom told me to come home." Tommy explained rubbing his arm.

"And yet no one bothers to tell me. Starr and Max are asleep; Jasmine is getting ready for bed too. No one expected you to walk in the room and scare us all half to death. I thought you were an attacker or a kidnapper. Or maybe a monster trying to capture me again." Josie yelled hitting him with each word.

"OW, Josie, STOP hitting me. I'm sorry no one called you, to let you know that I was coming home. But if you don't stop yelling you are going to wake everyone up."

"What is going on here?" Jasmine asked standing in the doorway holding Starr's hand and who was rubbing her eyes as she had just gotten woke up by her big sister screaming.

"We are sorry to have woken you up. Come, I put you back to bed." Tommy told Starr as he picked her up.

"Jose said you won't be home tonight. Is your friend okay?"

"Yes Starry, she woke up and got to go home. So I decided to come home." Tommy told his baby sister.

"That will make Tracey happy; she has been so worried about her sister." Jasmine added.

Tommy looked down at his baby sister asleep in his arms. "Jazzy, I have something I have to tell you about Tracey." He said has he shifted Starr so he could sit down and not wake Starr up.

"Tommy, what happened?"

"Tracey is staying with the Scott's for now and possibly for good. Kimberly and Kevin are also staying there." Tommy explained.

"Why?" Josie asked.

"I guess that after Kimberly got hurt in the park, it opened a can of worms. It resulted in Social Service taking the kids away. Social Services is currently trying to terminate their parents' rights to them. Tracey will probably need a friend to talk to."

Jasmine nodded.

"Let Tracey tell you in her own way, don't let on that you know. Now you should get to bed before Mom and Dad come home." Tommy added.

"Jasmine, please take Starr and put her back to bed." Josie ordered.

Tommy passed the six-year-old to his sister and they left.

"So what really happened? Can Jack still see his step-siblings?" Josie asked.

"I guess he will at school, but outside of school, NO. Remember the argument they got into at the hospital in front of everyone." Tommy started.

Josie nodded.

"Well it wasn't the first time. They always fight like that and in front of everyone, well I guess Social Services has had enough of their fighting and using their kids as leverage against each other."

"Is Social Service really going to terminate Kimberly's parents' rights to her?"

"They are asking the court to do it, the judge has the final decision, so we have to wait and see what happens. In the mean time they are in foster care and are staying with Jason." Tommy finished up.

The door opened up.

"What, no Ranger Battle?" Michelle asked as she and John came in.

Tommy looked at his parents, but said nothing. Instead he changed the subject, "It is late and it has been rough couple of days." He said as he left the room to go to bed. He was surprised when he reached his room and his door was back.

* * *

Tommy was getting ready for bed, when there was a knock on the door.

Tommy smiled; he loved having his door back. "Come in!"

Michelle and John came in. "Glad to have your door back?" John commented.

"Yes, but I thought that you didn't know what you did with it."

"So, I lied a little. Just wanted to make sure you learned your lesson." Michelle answered.

"Don't worry, I did. It won't happen again." Tommy replied

"Just see that it doesn't, she has enough on her plate." John said.

Tommy nodded.

"Good night Thomas, we will see you in the morning." Michelle said giving her son a hug before she and John left his room.

"No matter what happens, Kim I will always be here for you." Tommy said as he drifted off to sleep thinking about his girlfriend.


	17. Morning

Tommy woke up early. He wanted to make sure that he got to school in time, since it was Kimberly's first day back. As Tommy pulled off his shirt to take a shower, he noticed he had a giant bruise on his arm. It was all blue and purple and covered a good portion of his arm. He ignored the bruise and went to take his shower. Josie will be pounding on the door soon enough for her turn.

"Alright, what should I wear today, maybe a long sleeve shirt. At least then mom won't see the bruise." Tommy said out loud as he stood in front of his closet. He grabbed a long sleeve green pullover shirt and prepared to go down to breakfast.

John and Michelle looked at him with a strange look on their face.

"Aren't you going to be hot in that? It is going to be in the nineties." John asked.

"I expected to see you more in a tank top." Michelle added.

Tommy half-smiled at his parents. He was actually wearing a tank top under the pull over. He figured he would take off the shirt when he got out the door. Looks like he is going to have to take it off now and reveal the bruise to his parents.

"Right, I'll go change."

"Hurry up, or your breakfast is going to get cold." Michelle called after him.

Tommy waved his hand to show that he heard her, rushed to his bedroom and removed the pull over. He then headed back to breakfast hoping his parents the doctors are not going to notice the giant bruise. Starr smiled as Tommy sat down next to her.

"Tommy did you get an owie." The six year old asked.

Michelle and John rushed over when they heard Starr's question. Michelle saw the bruise and started to freak out.

"Mom, I'm fine. Josie gave me the bruise last night when I got home." Tommy told her.

"Why would she hit you and hard enough to leave a mark like that?" John ask not really believing his story.

"I surprised her when i came in. She hadn't expected me to come home. She was angry and scared and she let me know it." Tommy explained.

Michelle and John rushed up stairs to talk to Josie.

"Glad to know that you believe me." Tommy muttered as he knew they were asking Josie what had happened.

"Josie, hurry up! Breakfast is ready." John called knocking on her door.

Josie opened up the door and saw her parents standing there.

"What it takes two of you now, to tell me breakfast is ready." Josie commented sarcastically.

"Did you hit your brother last night?" Michelle asked her daughter.

Josie looked at them confused.

"No!"

Michelle looked as though she wanted to scream. Even now that they know the truth, he won't be honest with them.

"I never hit Max; did he tell you I did?" Josie asked.

Michelle almost relived asked. "Not Max, did you hit Tommy?"

Josie wasn't sure if she should admit to it or not; as she didn't want to get grounded for hitting her brother, even though he did deserve it.

"We're not angry at you if you did, we just want the truth." John spoke up.

"Yeah, he startled me when he came in last night. I didn't expect him to come home, I thought he was spending the night at Jason's and so I freaked when the door opened. So, I repeatedly hit him in the arm. I was just angry at him for scaring me like that." Josie explained defensively.

Michelle breathed a sigh of relief, at least he is telling the truth.

"Why do you ask?" Josie asked.

"Tommy has a huge bruise on his arm, and I was worried how he got it. I am actually relieved he got it from you and not" Michelle replied.

"Not in battle, I found out that he was a Ranger when I was taken by Rita. I recognized his voice, he swore me to secrecy. Last night he told me that you guys knew."

Michelle gave Josie a hug. "I always worry about you kids, now I have to worry about him so much more. I am afraid I am going to lose him."

"I saw them fight when Kimberly was attacked. They know what they are doing and they can take care of themselves. They work as a team and rely on each other. So you don't have to worry about him." Josie said defending her brother.

"That doesn't make this situation any easier. I know this town needs them, but I seriously wish that I never found out the truth." Michelle replied.

Michelle and Josie went downstairs to breakfast. Tommy was getting up to go.

"Mom, I'm heading to school. After school I am going over to the Scott's, to help Kimberly catch up on her homework." Tommy said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Tommy, did I do that to your arm." Josie asked noticing the bruise.

"Yes you did. I don't know how many times you hit me last night." Tommy said annoyed.

"Well you did deserve it and I'm not sorry. I'm just sorry that it left a bruise." Josie teased back.

"Seriously, what are you going to tell Jack? I'm sure he knows that they are in foster care; I'm guessing he doesn't know where they are at. You** can't** tell him anything."

"I won't. I know that Kimberly has been through enough and that she is still recovering from the attack. I won't do anything to make her situation worse."

"It is going to get worse before it gets better." Tommy replied.


	18. Confessions

Tommy arrived at the school just in time to see Anita Scott drive up with Kevin, Kimberly and Jason. Tracey was sitting in the backseat and waved to Tommy as the teens got out of the car.

"Mom, we can walk home after school." Jason begged her not to treat them as children.

"Yes, I know; but Kimberly just got out of the hospital and I don't want **her** walking, so I will be here as soon as school lets out. Kimberly, remember to give the doctor's note to the office." Anita said.

Jason just rolled his eyes as he closed the door.

"What note?" Tommy asked taking Kimberly's backpack from her.

"The note that says I have to go to Study Hall, instead of P.E."

"You mean that you actually get out of P.E., wish I could." Tommy said laughing.

"What, Mr. Martial Arts hates P.E.?" Kim teased.

"I hate dressing out for P.E. Sometimes we do stuff that is not so much fun. Besides we never do Martial Arts in P.E." Tommy said rolling his eyes as they walked into the school.

"Kimberly! You are awake!" Jack exclaimed running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I woke up last night. I suppose you can tell dad, although I'm not sure how that works." Kim replied.

Jason and Kevin came up behind Kim.

"You can tell dad that Kimmy is awake, but that is it." Kevin told his step-brother at least for the time being.

"Where are you guys staying, since I know that you are not with your mother right now?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell you that as we don't want to get in trouble with Social Services. How much do you know?"

"I know that Social Services is asking the court to terminate dad and your mother's custody rights to the 3 of you, but that is it. Dad was so angry last night when he was served with the papers suspending custody."

"Social Services and the cops were there when Tracey and I got home from school they took us away without letting us see mom." Kevin explained to his step-brother.

"I have to take care of some things before class starts. Take care of her and Tracey." Jack told Jason, Kevin and Tommy before he left.

"We will!" Kevin called after him.

No one needs to tell these 3 boys to look out after Kimberly, they do it anyway. They are all very protective of her. They were protective of her before the incident in the park and now they have taken their job at protecting her to a whole new level. A level that will annoy Kimberly very quickly, as they are not the only ones who are protective of her. Her foster parents are treating her like she is 5 instead of 15.

"Handsome, I was meaning to ask you; what happened to your arm? You have a bruise that covers majority of your arm." Kim asked.

"Hey I thought I would match you, so that you don't feel so bad about wearing the bandages on your arms, wrists and hands." He told her teasing trying to make light of her situation as the whole school knows how she got hurt he said looking at his tiny girlfriend wearing a sundress.

"Stupid weather, if it wasn't going to be so hot today; I would have worn a long sleeve shirt to cover the bandages. But seriously, what happened to your arm?"

"Josie happened. I startled her last night when I went home and as she yelled at me she repeatedly hit me in the arm. I tried to hide it from my parents by wearing a pull-over. The weather busted me, so I completely agree stupid weather."

"Were your parents angry about the bruise?"

"Mom freaked out when she saw it. Starr noticed it and made some comment. I don't know if Mom or Dad would have noticed if Starr didn't say anything. Oh and by the way, I got my door back. It was there when I went up to my room last night." Tommy said kissing her.

"Well I guess that incident between us is officially over now."

"Yeah, and it is not going to happen again; at least not while we are still in High School." Tommy answered.

"Yeah, having sex at a young age only complicates things and life. Besides my life is officially complicated enough."

"I just hope that there are no repercussions to that night. After all we didn't exactly use protection."Tommy told her.

"I know, I just try not to think about it."

"Whatever happens, not that I am saying it will. I will be there for you every step of the way."

"Are you saying if I happen to end up pregnant or because all of a sudden I am in foster care with my twin and my little sister?" Kimberly asked letting the tears fall from her eyes.

Tommy's heart broke as he saw the tears fall from her eyes. He raised his hand up and wiped away her tears.

"Both, I will always love you; No matter what, even if you don't get to go home or stay with the Scotts. If Anita and Peter lose custody of you 3, I can always ask my parents if they will take you 3. Tracey is Jasmine's best friend she would love to have her there."

"What did you say?" Kim asked confused.

"I could talk to my parents."

"First, I doubt your parents would agree to take me after what between us. Second of all, you love me. You never told me that before." Kim responded.

"I do love you. I have since that first day in the hall. But seeing you in the hospital made me realize that I would die inside and life would not be worth living if anything ever happened to you. I love you with all my heart and soul; that will never change." Tommy confessed.

"Do you realize what you are saying? We are 15 years old! Do we really know what love is?" Kim told him.

* * *

AN: I am sending a poll out to the readers. Do you want Kim to get pregnant and who do you want Kim, Kevin and Tracey to live with the Scotts, the Olivers or both. Please review and let me know.


	19. Bad News

I got mixed reviews on where Kimberly, Kevin and Tracey should live and also whether or not Kim should end up pregnant. I am going to leave it open as a possibility in the future.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly walked into their Math class. Everyone was staring at Kimberly and the bandages she wears to cover her cuts. They all know what happened to her and they all know why, at least they think they know why. That she was attacked because she is the smallest girl in school and that the Power Rangers tried to rescue her but they were too late.

"So Miss Kimmy, what was it like?" Bulk asked.

"Bulk leave her alone, the last thing she wants to talk about is her fight with that evil witch's goon." Tommy said coming to her defense. He knew that he had to act like he doesn't know who she is.

"That is enough everyone, take your seat. Class is going to begin." Mrs. Applebee announced.

Mrs. Applebee waited to everyone was seated before she took an empty desk in the front row and pushed up to the blackboard. The kids watched her wondering why she pushed a desk to the front of the room; usually it is never a good thing. It usually means quiz or test time and the desk is for someone who doesn't have to take the quiz.

"Kimberly, if you would kindly take a seat in this desk up here while I give the quiz. Everyone else clear off your desk except for a pencil of course." Mrs. Applebee announced. She always adds the last part for Bulk and Skull's benefit.

Kimberly got out of the desk she was sitting in next to Tommy and walked to the other desk with her books. Mrs. Applebee handed her a quiz for her to work on, but for Kim it doesn't count and she does get to use her book to answer the questions. Tommy groaned at having to take the quiz, he hadn't been paying attention in class the last 2 days or to the homework. His mind was always on his unconscious girlfriend lying in a hospital bed.

* * *

Halfway through the school day, Kimberly and Kevin got called down to Kaplan's office. Kim ran into her twin as she approached the office same time as he did.

"I wonder what he wants." Kim commented.

Kevin just shrugged and opened the door to the office, Kaplan secretary waved to them to go in. Kevin groaned when he saw who was waiting for them in Kaplan's office.

"Kev, who are they?" Kim asked when she saw his expression.

"Social Services, they were the ones that were at the house yesterday when we got home from school." Kevin whispered.

Kim nodded her head understanding wondering why they are here.

"Mrs. Wolfie, what do you want?" Kevin asked rudely. He usually has better manners when speaking to his elders but this is the woman who is asking the Court to terminate his parents' rights so he doesn't care what she thinks of his manners.

"I came to inform you two that Caroline Jacobs and Austin Hart's rights have been officially terminated." She replied.

"Why, so soon." Kevin asked.

"So are we going to be able to be adopted by the Scotts?" Kim asked.

"You can continue to live with them until we place you in another home. But unfortunately it may be together. There is a huge possibility that you 3 will end up in separate homes. We are going to start trying to place you, so it will probably in the next day or so." Mrs. Wolfie informed them.

Kimberly looked at her twin as the tears streamed down her face. She ran out of the office before anyone could stop her. Kevin raced after his sister but she was gone before he could see which way she went. However he ran into Jason and Tommy.

"Tommy, Jason, thank goodness I found you. Have either of you seen Kim recently?" Kevin asked.

"No, not since she got called to the office." Tommy said.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"They went ahead and terminated mom and dad's right. Social Service is working on placing us in hew homes. Kim took off." Kevin explained.

"Homes? I thought you were staying with us?" Jason asked.

"Mrs. Wolfie said we are until they place us in new homes and the chances are we won't be placed together."

"No, they can't do that." Tommy said angered by the pain his girlfriend is in.

"Well, they are doing it. I don't know if we can stop them. I could take it, but it is killing Kimberly and it is going to kill Tracey when she finds out." Kevin answered.

"I wish there was something we could do." Tommy said.

"I can talk to my parents; maybe Social Services would let them adopt you 3." Jason suggested.

"You can try, but I just don't know anymore. Kim just got out of the hospital yesterday to her life being turned upside down. Now it is only get worse. How are we suppose to protect her, when we may lose her." Kevin said sadly.


	20. What Do We Do?

Kimberly ran out of Kaplan's office in tears. After being in a coma for 4 days, waking up to find out her life has been turned upside down. Kim ran to the park, she wasn't paying attention to where she is running, just how much pain she is in. Kimberly tripped over a rock.

"HOW MUCH IS ONE PERSON SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO HANDLE!" Kim yelled as she lay on the ground.

Kim looked up to find she was surrounded by putties.

"Good, I can work out some of this anger I am feeling. Well putties if you want a piece of me, bring it on." Kim yelled.

* * *

At the High School

"We have to find her, Kim is self-destructive when she is upset; and she is beyond upset." Kevin told Tommy and Jason.

"Finding her won't do us any good if we can't fix this." Jason replied.

"So we find her and then what?" Tommy asked.

"In the next day or two I am going to lose my sisters. We can't fix this. We are just 15. Kim is going to get more self-destructive when she goes to her new home." Kevin answered.

"Let's find her first and deal with the rest of it when we cross that bridge." Tommy told them.

* * *

Tommy, Jason and Kevin split up to look for Kimberly. Tommy stopped by the hospital hoping that she did not land back in the hospital after she just got out. He ran into his parents at the reception desk.

"Shouldn't you be in school!" Michelle yelled.

"Have you seen Kimberly? She left the school really upset. Jason, Kevin and I are looking for her." Tommy answered.

"No, why is she upset." John asked.

"Kim and Kevin were called out of class for a meeting with their social worker. Kim took off right after the meeting. Kevin told Jason and I that his parents' rights were already terminated." Tommy began.

"That is horrible, but she is staying at the Scotts. She will be fine." Michelle interrupted.

"No she is not. The social worker is planning on separating the 3 of them and placing them in 3 different foster homes. **That** is why she took off. I have to find her." Tommy finished.

"I'm sorry to hear that, hasn't she been through enough for only being 15." John said sadly shaking his head.

Tommy saw that there were too many people around so he suggested going into Michelle's office so that they can talk freely.

"If this was Ranger related, we would handle it and move on. But it is not, it is some woman who doesn't even know Kimberly, Kevin and Tracey dictating on how they are supposed to live. She already took them away from their parents and now she plans on taking them away from each other. Kevin is worried Kim won't be able to handle this and I have to admit I am too. I would do anything for her; I just don't know what it is that I can do."

"Be there for her, I'm sure you and Jason would make sure you see her everyday at school and will try to see her on the weekends." Michelle told her son.

John was deep in thought and it seemed he wasn't even paying attention. He was thinking about Kimberly situation and what this could mean for her and her sister.

"Thomas, once Kimberly leaves the Scott's house. Pay close attention to her attitude towards things. If all of a sudden she is more distant or withdrawn, talk to her. Trust your instinct, if something about her seems off, than it probably is." John warned.

"What do you mean by that?" Tommy asked his dad.

"Nothing, just keep an eye on her. Now, she isn't here; try the park or something."

Michelle waited for her son to leave so she can question her husband.

"Mich, what do you say we take the 3 of them?" John offered.

"We have 5 kids we hardly see do to our crazy work schedules here at the hospital. How can we handle 3 more?" Michelle asked back as she and her husband left her office.

"With our help." Anita mentions as she and Peter walked up.

"We're sorry we didn't mean to eavesdrop, we were actually coming to talk about the situation." Peter explained.

"Within 48 hours the Hart children will be placed in 3 different homes. We just can't let that happen." Anita added.

"So what do you propose?" Michelle asked.

"That we find way to keep them." Anita replied.

"Yeah, but how? Will their Social Worker really allow it?" John asked even though not 5 minutes ago he was trying to figure out a way to adopt them.

"If we do it together, the 4 of us may stand a chance of adopting them." Peter answered.

"How? Our home isn't big enough for 13 people and neither is yours." Michelle answered.

"We have 48 hours to figure out the details. I will call Mrs. Wolfie and put a stop to her finding the kids a different home until we work out the details. That is of course if you 2 are willing." Anita said.

"If you can stop them from being taken away, then yes we will work out the details. Better make that call; we don't have much time if we don't want to lose them." Michelle answered.

* * *

Kim was fighting the putties when the other showed up to help.

"Looks like you can use some help!" Jason called.

By the time the fight was over Kim's arms were bleeding and raw from where she was stung by Scorpina. Her bandages were coming off.

"Kimberly, your arms; they are bleeding." Tommy exclaimed.

"They are fine. Don't bother taking me back to the hospital, I am fine. Besides, it doesn't matter. In a few days I will be another foster home and all alone." Kim replied sadly as she stared at the ground avoiding her boyfriend and best friend/big brother.


	21. 1 week

Tommy and Jason just looked at each other as they heard her words.

"Kimmy-cub, we will figure this out." Jason said.

"How? We are only 15 and Tracey is 12. That stupid social worker is just like everybody else. She thinks she knows what is best for us, but never stops to take our feelings into consideration. Pretty soon, everything will be gone and I will have nothing left." Kim answered sadly.

"Kimberly, you will still have us and the Rangers. That is the one thing that is never going to change." Tommy responded.

"You say that now, before everything changes; what about a week from now?"

"Kimberly, even then." Jason answered.

"We'll see?" Kim replied looking at the ground.

Tommy and Jason know that they won't win this conversation with her. They know that they will have to prove it to her. Actions speak louder than words.

* * *

The boys walked Kimberly back to Jason's house. Jason and Tommy's parents were sitting on the porch talking when the teens came up.

John rushed to Kimberly when he saw her arms. "What happened?"

"I was in the park and attacked by the putties." Kim replied.

The adults just nodded, they know that nothing they say or do is going to change the fact that the teens are Rangers. If they fight and argue about what it they do, it is only going to cause more stress on the teens and they might not be able to focus and concentration is a huge apart in keeping them alive.

"Well, let's go inside and I will clean your arms up." John replied.

"How is she really?" Anita asked after John took Kimberly upstairs.

"She's depressed and feels all alone at the idea of having to leave and be separated from Kevin and Tracey." Jason answered.

"Tracey doesn't know, and I don't plan on her finding out just yet." Peter spoke up.

"Mom, what are you and dad doing here. I thought you were working late tonight." Tommy asked.

"We just came to chat and good thing, otherwise your father wouldn't have been able to clean up Kimberly's arms." Michelle answered.

John and Kimberly came back downstairs and joined everyone in the living room. Kevin was already there watching TV.

"Kevin, turn that off. We need to have discussion." Peter ordered.

Kevin flipped the TV off as the kids sat down on the couch next to him.

"I have called Mrs. Wolfie; she is postponing finding you 3 another home. At least for a week." Anita told Kevin and Kimberly.

"Why? What is going to happen in that week?" Kim asked.

"Well hopefully we'll find a bigger home and be able to move. One that will accommodate for 13 people." Anita replied.

"13 PEOPLE!!" The teens exclaimed.

"Yes, we will be moving in with the Scotts and custody of the 3 kids will go to them and to us. But, as Anita said we only have 1 week to pull this off. That is the maximum amount of time Mrs. Wolfie will give us before she goes back to the original plan of finding and separating them." Michelle explained.

"You and Anita will share custody of Kimberly. I might have wanted her to be a part of my family, but not like this." Tommy said sadly and angered. If Kim was his sister, how was he supposed to date her.

"We realize that and just because your father and I will have partial custody of her doesn't mean that you can't date. However, we will be watching your relationship very closely and there will be rules that the two of you will have to follow.

"Now, why don't you kids go start your homework; since I know you haven't because you were looking for Kimberly. Oh and by the way, do not discuss this with anybody who wasn't in this room. We want Tracey to go on believing that you will continue to be living with us." Peter ordered.

The kids got up and went to the dining room to do their homework.

"Man, I can't believe this. This is going to be too weird, and 13 people living under 1 roof, is a recipe for total chaos." Jason said.

"Yeah, don't I know it. My parents have always done their best to avoid situation that would lead to total chaos, especially mom. She is a bit of a control freak. She likes thing to be nice and neat and organized. We go along with it to humor her, because it is better than fighting with her about it. Although Starr hasn't learned that concept yet and still fights with her on it." Tommy replied.

"How are we going to handle 2 sets of parents?" Kim asked her twin.

"Same way we always did it before. We manage." He replied.

"True, but that is a completely different story. That was 2 different homes and we only had to deal with 1 at a time. This is in the same house." Kim answered back.

"As much as I would love the idea of living with my girlfriend, I never thought it would be like this." Tommy said shaking his head.

"Me either, I just hope you don't get tired of me."

"No, Never. It is too bad that we couldn't get married and that way we would have to stay together."

"Married at 15, yeah I really think my social worker would go for that." Kim responded sarcastically.

"No."

"Not so much, all it would do is paint me as extremely irresponsible in their eyes."

"Why are we even discussing this now? None of this discussion is going to matter if we don't find the house in the time period allowed." Jason spoke up.


	22. Time Is Running Out

6 days later

Tommy came down the stairs of his house and found his parents packing up the kitchen. He had spent the last week packing up his room.

"Have you and the Scotts found a home for all of us yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet." Michelle answered.

"But, time is running out. Mrs. Wolfie will remove Kimberly, Kevin and Tracey from the Scotts tomorrow and place them in 3 different homes; unless we find a house." Tommy replied.

"We know that, we have been trying. There just isn't anything available that would fit both families and those kids. Money isn't the problem, because once Anita and Peter sell their house and we sell this one, we can cover it." John explained.

"How is Kimberly doing?" Michelle asked.

"She is scared, but she is trying to be strong for Tracey who is terrified. Kimberly says that Tracey has been sleeping with her these past 4 days, ever since Tracey found out what they are facing. Kimberly even said that Tracey cries herself to sleep every night." Tommy admitted.

"I thought Peter didn't want Tracey finding out just yet about the possibility of them being separated." Michelle inquired.

"He didn't, but it is kind of hard to hide it when you see the people around you packing and there is a 'For Sale' sign in the front yard." Tommy answered.

"Point taken. By the way, how are Kimberly's arms healing?" John asked.

"She still wears the bandages down her arms and on her hands. They seem to be healing, but it seems to be a very slow process."

Jasmine came into the kitchen.

"May I go out with some friends?" She asked.

"Do these friends happen to include a girl in your class, by the name of Tracey Hart?" Michelle asked back.

"I haven't spoken to Tracey all week. She seems to be avoiding me and everyone else, but she seems so sad. Do you know what is going on Tommy? After all, you are dating her sister." Jasmine responded looking at her older brother.

"Jazzy, it is a complicated situation."

"That isn't a yes or no answer to a yes or no question. Either you know what is going on or you don't and I'm guessing that you do."

"Jasmine, it is not that simple. Tracey is trapped in an impossible situation, she is not sure she can get out of." Michelle answered for her son.

"What kind of situation?" Jasmine asked and was meant with silence from her parents and her brother.

Tommy and his parents looked at each other, trying to figure out a way to answer her question.

"Jazzy, Tracey's social worker wants to take her away." Tommy began.

"But, she already did that. That is why she and the twins live with the Scotts." Jasmine interrupted.

"No, Jasmine. The social worker wants to take Tracey, Kimberly and Kevin away from the Scotts and separate them, placing them in 3 different homes. Tommy finished. He noticed how his sister referred to Kimberly and Kevin as 'the twins'. She isn't the first one to call them that, a lot of people do. He just couldn't refer to his girlfriend that way.

"It will kill Tracey to be separated from them. You have to stop it! You have to save my best friend!" Jasmine yelled at her brother as if there was something he could do to stop the situation.

"Jasmine Mikayla Oliver, Calm Down!" Michelle warned.

"Were doing all we can. Remember when we said we are moving into another house. Well that house is with the Scotts and the custody of the Hart children would be split between them and us. However, there are complications." John admitted.

"What kind of complications?" Jasmine asked.

"We have to find a house big enough for everyone and the deadline is up tonight. If we don't find a house, they will be separated tomorrow." Michelle finished.

"So what we do?"

"You do nothing except be a friend to Tracey. It is on us and the Scotts to fix this situation. Just make sure you are all done packing and then you can go out with your friends. Just be sure to be home by 5." John answered and waited for Jasmine to leave.

Michelle was about to ask Tommy if he had finished packing when his communicator went off. Tommy looked down at the communicator then back up at his parents.

"You had better answer that, it could be important." Michelle stated very curious about what it is about.

Tommy thought about leaving the room so that his parents couldn't listen in, but he decided it might put his mother at ease about the whole Ranger situation if he didn't keep anything from them.

"Yeah Zordon!"

"_Tommy, a monster is attacking in the park, the others will meet you there."_

"Right! I'm on it."

Tommy ended his conversation with Zordon and looked back at his parents who were watching him.

"Mom, I uh."

"Go, just be careful out there." Michelle stated and just stared as her son ran out the door and straight to a monster battle.

"He is going to be fine, Michelle. You'll see." John told his wife.

"Yeah, we had better find a house for all of us. I'm going to call Anita and see if she has had any luck finding something, anything that will work. Even a 6 bedroom would work in the mean time. But once they are separated there is no getting them back." Michelle answered.

"Well just hope we find something in time to keep them from being separated." John replied as he watched his wife pick up the phone.


	23. Last Minute Save

Kimberly and Jason came home after their Ranger battle. Anita and Peter were waiting for them at the door.

"Kids have a seat on the couch." Peter ordered.

They walked into the living room; Kevin and Tracey were already there.

"Dad, what is going on?" Jason asked.

"Mrs. Wolfie called; she wanted to know if we found a house yet. I had to tell her we hadn't and that we need more time. She wouldn't give it to us. So tomorrow at 10 a.m. she will be here for Kevin, Kimberly and Tracey. She is still planning on putting you 3 in different foster homes. I am so sorry." Peter explained.

"What, NO!" Kimberly cried.

Jason put his arm around Kimberly while Kevin comforted Tracey.

"Is there anything we could do to stop it?" Jason begged.

"Honestly, I don't know. But we're not giving up yet. Tonight, we are going to make it a night to remember. Hot Fudge Sundaes, Root Beer Float; the whole nine yards. Afterwards we will stay up all night watching movies." Anita replied.

"You have never allowed that before." Jason commented.

"And I never will again, tonight is the exception."

Kimberly even decided to do it. Before, she has always limited her sweets due to her gymnastics. But she has no idea what is going to happen tomorrow and decided that for once in her life she was going to live for a change. Tracey nodded off around ten; the teens were asleep by midnight. Peter had carried both girls up to their room.

"Sleep tight, tomorrow is going to be rough enough." Peter said as he laid Kimberly in the bed.

* * *

Just before 10 the next morning, the doorbell rang.

"It's her, she is early." Kimberly cried.

Anita went to open the door and found Michelle, John and Tommy. She smiled as she let them in.

"For a moment there, I thought you guys might have been her." Anita told them.

"So when should she be here?" Michelle asked.

"Any minute." Peter answered.

"Here, I brought you something." Michelle said handing Anita an envelope.

Anita opened the envelope and saw pictures of a house. "What this?"

"Our house, if your game."

"We're so in."

"Not a moment too soon; because here she comes." Jason pointed.

"Kids stay quiet and let us handle it." Peter ordered.

Anita opened the door before Mrs. Wolfie was even on the door steps. "Good Morning Mrs. Wolfie."

"Are the Hart children ready to go?"

"No, not yet. Actually we found a house." Peter answered.

"You had 1 week to locate something, that week expired yesterday. The children are coming with me." Mrs. Wolfie ordered.

"No, you can't take them!" Anita yelled.

Michelle walked up to Anita and put her arm around her. "Mrs. Wolfie, we are talking about 3 siblings here; a set of 15-year-old twins and their 12-year-old sister. Separating them isn't going to do anyone any good, especially the girls."

"Well, I am sorry to be separating them; but the truth is no one will take 3 children on. So we have no choice." Mrs. Wolfie states and then she them standing there; Kimberly and Tracey are crying and leaning on Kevin. "Kids, get your things; we are going NOW!!"

The kids stood there confused looking between the adults as what it is that they are supposed to.

"NOW!" Mrs. Wolfie ordered.

Kimberly and Tracey took hands and stepped forward to follow the Social Worker out. Kevin put his arms in front of his sisters to keep them from following her.

"NO!" Kevin shouted. "I will not allow you to take my sisters away from me. They found a house; we can go live with them and stay together."

"You are in no position young man to be making demands." Mrs. Wolfie laid into him.

"I honestly don't care, these are my little sisters they are staying with me and the 3 of us are staying with the Scotts and the Oliver's in the new house. Tracey is 12 and she needs Kimberly and I. Kimberly is young and easily taken advantage of. Our friends and I won't let anyone take advantage of her, but we can only do that if she is with us." Kevin argued.

"If you let us adopt them, they won't have to be separated. We have loved the children since they were born. You couldn't even promise that the children will be loved in the homes you put them in. How many children slip through the crack of the system, just because there just isn't enough people to care. This is a way to keep the kids out of the system, safe and loved." Anita argued.

"Fine, but I will be checking up on them periodically and if I don't like what I see; I will pull them out of there so fast your head will be spinning." Mrs. Wolfie replied before leaving.

Jason ran up to Kimberly and gave her a big hug. Tommy was next while Jason moved on to Tracey and swung her around. The adults watched smiling and relieved that it all worked out.

"Why don't we go over and see the house?" Peter suggested.

"Yeah we just have to go pick up our other 4 children and we will see you there." Michelle said handing a second key and the address to the Scotts.


End file.
